


It Never Hurts to Help (Except When it Does)

by dapperghost



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: I did this for an english assignment, a bagel shop, and wander being generally....wander, jealous exes, may add more later, old houses, shhh she doesnt know it was a fanfic, shhshshshsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia and Wander get caught up in yet another adventure, in search of fuel for some stranded Nerbonians. Just another average day for the two travelers. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Hurts to Help (Except When it Does)

**Author's Note:**

> So my English teacher assigned us this short story project, where we could write anything we wanted as long as it followed some guidelines. Basically, it had to include an old house, a jealous ex, a map, and a bagel shop. I had recently gotten into Wander Over Yonder, so I decided to write about that. She doesn't know that though. It was also supposed to be 500 words, but I edited for here cuz word limits suck and it's so much better without that. Anyways though, here it is.

Wander and Sylvia had landed on the planet of their next adventure, ready to face whatever problems came across their path. The reason for their being on said planet was, as always, Wander’s positivity and compassion. His famous catchphrase, “It never hurts to help!” had gotten them mixed up in a hunt for a rare type of fuel for some stranded Nerbonians. With a map in hand, he and Sylvia wandered into the major city of said planet, towards a very old, very large house in the center. 

“I dunno about this Wander,” Sylvia began. “That house definitely doesn’t look safe at all. More like it might swallow us whole….”

“Aw, Sylvia! Don’t tell me you’re scared! I thought you were the roughest, toughest Zbornack this side of the galaxy! Plus, we’re doin’ it for a great cause! Those poor Nerbonians are stranded out there, and I know we just gotta help ‘em,” Wander chirped cheerily, grinning at his friend.

“Yeah yeah. Never hurts to help. I get it. Lemme see the map.” She took the map from him, looking at it as they continued deeper into the city. “Are you sure we’re even going the right way? It seems that house is less like a place with fuel, and more like a death trap.” 

“Well, what other house would it be? You got the map! You tell me!” 

“I’m just sayin’ maybe we were played for the fools…”

Wander gasped. “Don’t be rude, Sylvia! They need our help! And we’re here to pro- Ooo, bagels!” He skidded to a halt, causing Sylvia to bump into him, almost losing the map in the process. 

“Goshdarnit, Wander! What is it this time?” 

“There’s a bagel shop over there! Can we can we can we can we pleeeeaaasseee?” Wander jumped up and down excitedly, pointing to the shop to the left of them. 

“I thought you wanted to help the Nerbonians,” she acknowledged, glancing at him pointedly.

“And we will! But we can’t help anyone on an empty stomach!” He grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the shop. 

“Alright, fine. One bagel. Then back to the mission.”

“Thank you Sylvia!” And with that, Sylvia was tackled in a Wander-specialty hug. 

As they walked into the shop, Sylvia spotted the alien at the counter, and her jaw dropped. This couldn’t be happening! How could he be here? It would be just her luck to run into him here of all places. She began tugging Wander out of the store, hoping the man at the counter didn’t spot her. “Nevermind-we-can-get-bagels-later-lets-go-Wander-now-now-NOW!” Sylvia spoke so fast that her words ran together, as she continued to coerce her friend out of the shop.

“Aw, what’s the rush, Syl? We got time!” 

And with that, he slipped out of her grasp. Wander then strutted up to the shop counter, leaning on it, and giving a big ol’ smile to the worker there. 

“Well, howdy sir! I’d like to get two bagels, one for me, and one for my ol’ pal, Sylvia! She’s bein’ a real goofy goose right now, but she’s over there!” He pointed to his friend as he said this.

The man at the counter quirked a brow as he noted the Zbornak, grinning. “Well well well, If it isn’t Sylvia. And who’s this lil guy right here? He your new boyfriend?” the man at the counter sneered, lifting up Wander by his chest. “Now listen here, pipsqueak. You stay away from her, ya got it? She ain’t your property, she’s mine.” 

Sylvia growled, “We went over this, Zip. I’m not anyone’s property, especially not yours! We broke up years ago! Now put my friend down, before you regret it.” She put up her fists, glaring down at her ex. She was prepared to knock his lights out. Nobody touched Wander, especially not him.

“Aight aight. Wouldn’t wanna cause a scene here. But just remember, pipsqueak, if you try to make a move on her, I’ll be comin for you.” Zip dropped Wander, before turning to the next customer in the shop. He shot a couple glances in their direction as he did so, but overall left them alone. Sylvia sighed in relief, before turning and pulling the other out of the little bagel store. 

As the two friends left, Wander frowned. “Gosh, Syl. That guy was awfully mean. How did you ever wind up with him?” 

“It’s a long story buddy. I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s just get that fuel. Those Nerbonians are still stranded, and they need our help.” She grinned at her friend, continuing towards the old house. Now to figure out what dangers this place held. This was sure turning out to be one heck of a day...


End file.
